Stalked
by TF4EVA
Summary: Lara Bateman is being stalked. By who? She doesn't know. Every day they follow her home from school. Scaring her but is there a reason this person is following her?
1. Chapter 1

I know there's someone following me. I can hear there feet patting the ground as they walk. Their breathing so paced, so quiet. It had been like this for a few weeks now. But I'm too afraid to turn round and look at them. Sometimes want to turn round and look them right in the eyes and say go away. But I'm not brave enough. Too scared. My heart beats faster with every step. I try not to be afraid but the fear is eating me inside. I want to tell someone but who? I don't have a best friend to confide, my mum is always working and my dad? My mum changes the subject every time I ask about him. I always imagine what he looks like. Brown hair and brown eyes? Like me? I wondered how similar we were. Mum has no pictures. That's what she says anyway. Maybe she's locked them all away and one day we'll sit down and smile as we look at the pictures. Maybe she would cry and tell me where my father is. Then we'd go to him and we'd be a proper family. All happy. When I was little I used to draw pictures of a house with with my mum me and my dad in front of it. I then gave them to my mum who would stare at the picture for hours and sometimes cry. I hated seeing her like that. But I may not know much about my dad but I know he's alive. I don't blame him for leaving. There were some complications when I was born and everyone thought I would die. But I'm strong and brave and a week later I was able to go home. Not that I remember it. Just stories from relatives. All saying they thought I was going to die and that they were in floods of tears and thanked God that I survived. They say that I'm strong like my mother but yet my mum seems so fragile and weak. Pain in her eyes.

I snap back as I reach my house and I look behind me to see nothing. Always nothing. I quickly walk inside as a cold whoosh is air blows through me. Freezing my bones. As I step inside I'm blasted with hot air and hear the tv. It's nice when my mum's home early. I can smell food cooking in the kitchen but I'm not really that hungry. Slowly I creep into the sitting room and lie on the couch. I stare at the ceiling thinking about the person who's following me. Why would anyone want to stalk me? I'm ugly and really am not interesting. Is there something missing? What have I done to deserve this? Who can I tell? I hear my mum exit the kitchen and her feet scuff as she comes through to see me lying on the couch. She smiles.

"Don't you have homework to do?" She said.

I sit up and nod before hugging her. She smells of perfume. I feel safe even though I'm so scared. I should tell her but I can't. I fight the tears and exit the room just before they run down my face. I feel vulnerable and small.


	2. Questions

I took deep breaths to steady my nerves as I exited the school. After about 5 minutes I reached the bend where I always sense someone starts to follow me. Watching as my hair sways. I wonder if they know how insecure I feel about it. It's weird to think there's someone watching you. Not like God or a guardian angel. More sinister, I imagine the person in a black hoodie, looking right at me but keeping their distance and I am terrified one day...they'll attack. But no. Today I will face my fears and confront the shady figure behind me. Ask their name and why their following me. A poor innocent teenager.

I could hear them behind me. Their breathing and their feet hitting the ground with every step. I closed my eyes for a second and prayed to God. Hoping that I would be safe. I stopped dead in the street. The footsteps stopped. Knowing they'd been noticed.

"Why are you following me?" I asked trying to steady my nerves but failing.

No reply.

"Why are you following me?" I said sternly.

"I'm sorry." A man's voice replied.

I turned around slowly to see a man with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Did I scare you?" He asked.

I nodded slowly still staring right at him.

"I'm sorry." He repeated.

"Why are you following me?" I repeated for the third time.

He smiled. Not a sinister smile. It was genuinely friendly and warm. "I wanted to know what you were like." He said.

I frowned. What did he mean? "What?"

He sighed. "It's a long story." He replied.

"I've got time to listen."

He shook his head. "Tomorrow Lara." He replied before walking away.

He was very mysterious and as I walked away I realised that he knew my name. How did he know my name? As I walked I wondered what else he knew about me. Is he the key to my past? I stopped dead in my tracks. Is he my father?

When I arrived home I creeper upstairs into my mum's room to see if there were any secret photos lying around. It has been such a long time since I was last in here and it smells the same and looks the same...like I never left!

I sighed as I gave up hope in finding any pictures and slowly I left the room. I need that explanation. Who is he?


	3. Anger

It's starting to get dark. I look at my clock. Where is he? This is where he always starts to follow me at. Right here. Isn't it? I look around before looking back at my watch. Up again, then back at my watch. Over and over. I sigh. He's not coming. Worried I'll phone the police. Finally when I'm about to lose hope I see a figure emerging from a street corner. I pray that it's him. I watch him as he slowly walks. I'm unable to wait much longer I need to know who he is. My mum must be getting worried. I'm usually home 2 hours ago. The man smiles at me. I sigh, it's him no more waiting I need an explanation.

"Why'd you take so long?" I ask rudely. Afterwards I feel quite embarrass for being so rude to a man I barely know but he has kept me waiting for 2 hours.

"You remind me of your mum." He said.

I'm taken aback. "How do you know my mum?"

He smiled and stands beside me. "That's what I'm going to tell you. But can we keep this to ourselves please."

I nod.

"Promise." He says.

"I promise." I reply wanting desperately for him to start the story.

He took a deep breath.

_My name is Adrian Fletcher. 13 years ago I had an affair, with your mum, Tess. It was stupid I know but I fell in love. I'd only known her for a short amount of time but I fell for her. She tried to deny her feelings but finally after weeks She kissed me. We were happy for about a month. Then one day I was going on holiday with my family and she tried to tell me some important news but we kept being interrupted. She never told me the news...that she was pregnant. Left. No explanation. I tried to find her but she was gone. I found out that she was pregnant 3 years later when I got a letter from her and a picture. She told me to leave her alone. Buy I couldn't forget...so I left my wife. So much pain. My heart was broken. Then finally after years of searching I managed to track you down. So listen to me Lara. I'm your father._

He took the photo out his pocket. "This is you."

I stared at it. It was me. After all these years my dad had come for me. But why did my mum want him to stay away? He should be a part of my life.

"Why does she hate you?" I asked tears forming in my eyes.

He sighed. "I don't know."

"But we can fix this can't we?" I said desperately.

"I don't know." He replied.

Tears rolled down my cheeks. "Your my dad. You should have been there for the important moments in my life."

"I'm sorry." He replied.

I looked up at him. "My mum got cancer and we had to face it alone. We needed you!"

Fletch was speechless. Tess had cancer and didn't even tell him. "Is she ok now?" He asked his voice wobbling.

I nodded. "You know what? We don't need you. So go back to your sad little life and stay away from us!" I shouted before running away.

I wiped the tears off my cheeks. Why did I say that? We could have been happy and I just ruined it. Why do I ruin everything?

When I got home I ran straight upstairs and flung myself on my bed. Thinking about my dad. He really did love my mum. I shouldn't have pushed him away like that. I lay there for hours and slowly I fell asleep. Crying myself to sleep.


	4. Regrets

I didn't mean it when I said leave me alone. Please come back daddy. I need you. Why did I tell him to leave me alone? It was so stupid. I need him. He hasn't come for a week now I'm beginning to lose hope. Is this what I really wanted? I'm beginning to forget what he looks like. He came all this way to find me and I treated him like dirt. Why am I so stupid. All he wanted to do was talk to me and I blocked him out. I stand on the corner where we met ages ago and pray. Hoping he'll come back. When I close my eyes I imagine the scenario.

_I see him smiling and walking towards me. I run up to him and we hug. _

_"I'm sorry for saying all that stuff. Please come to see mummy. I need you and so does she." Tears of joy running down cheeks._

_He'd bends down and wipes the tears away before taking my hand. "It's all fine. Don't cry. We're going to be a proper family now."_

_He squeezes my hand reassuring me and I feel safe. I have a daddy who loves me. Something I've always wanted. I remember doing family trees in primary school and I would cry because I couldn't do my dad's side. But now I can because he's here with me and we're all going to be ok._

Then I open my eyes and I am alone. He's never going to come. I shouldn't have said that. We could have been a proper family but I pushed him away like everyone else.

I feel a tear run down my cheek. I'm crying. About a man I've only spoken to twice. A man that wasn't there for me when I needed him most. But he came and found me after years. That gave me hope. Made me realise that there is someone out there who cares about me. But now he's gone and deep down I know he won't come back.

**Sorry for the short chapter but I'm quite busy I'll update tomorrow but then I'm going away so my next update after tomorrow will be Sunday. Sorry :(**


	5. Dad?

I open my eyes to see a nurse standing with a clipboard watching me. She gives me a small smile and I watch as she slowly walks away. I ache all over what happened? The last thing I remember is stepping onto the road and the car...I could've died. I could've died and my dad would've never known.

The nurse returned a few minutes later with a lady who must have been a doctor. She looked familiar...where had I seen her before?

She took one look at the clip board before raising her eyes to meet mine. "Name?" She said.

"Lara." I said.

The woman's eyes widened like I'd just said the most shocking thing ever. "Robin, can you go help doctor Ashford in reuses?" The woman asked.

The nurse nodded and gave me a friendly grin before leaving.

"Lara Bateman?" The doctor asked.

I nodded slowly, did she know me?

"I'm Zoe, your mum's friend."

Suddenly it comes back to me. I remember meeting her, I was very young at the time, long ago. She hasn't aged a day. I hope I'm like that when I'm her age.

"I'll go call your mum." She said walking away but when she was half way across the room she stopped and came back. "Why are you in Holby?" She asked frowning.

My heart starting beating fast. What would I say. I just sliced school, took the train to where my mum used to live and look for my dad? That would go down well.

"I was visiting my...friend." I said.

Zoe looked suspiciously at me. I thought for a split second that she knew I was lying. "Fine." She said before leaving.

What was that supposed to mean? Fine I believe you? Fine don't tell me the truth? What did she mean by that?

"There you are." I heard a familiar voice say.

It couldn't be... No stop giving yourself false hope. He's gone and I'll never see him again.

I shoved my fingers to my ears to block out the noise. Silence. That's all I've ever wanted. Block out the false hope and lies given to me. There is no one I can trust.

A few minutes later Zoe came back. Quickly I put on a fake smile which she took as genuine.

"I'm going to find a nurse to observe you for an hour and if there's no change your free to go."

I look at my legs.

"Not broken." She says. "Your very lucky." She says before leaving the cubicle.

"Am I?" I whisper to myself.

She returns shortly after. With a nurse who is a man I never thought I'd see again. We're both frozen to the spot both staring at each other.

"Dad?" I whisper.

He walks up beside me and hugs me, tears rushing down our cheeks. "What happened?" He asks.

"I'm fine." I reply.

"Fletch!" My mum shouts as she walks towards us and for the first time in my life I'm scared of what could happen.


	6. Leave

I sit thinking about everything that just happened. It was in a flash. She saw him. Then got angry. There was talking, I think it was about me. I watched them trying to decifer what they were saying. Then after a few minutes Zoe walked over to and pointed at me before ushering them out of cubicles. Now I'm sitting here in my bed, beside me is the cheery nurse who's smile is actually starting to get on my nerves. Acting like everything's fine when it's far from it. My parents are arguing somewhere about something which is probably me. I pray that they make up and we can be a happy family for the first time in our life.

After a few minutes my dad comes back I cam see he's been crying, his eyes are red, it must have been a bad argument. "I'll take over Robyn." He says his voice wobbling slightly.

"Are you sure?" She asks.

"Go." He says simply.

I watch as she leaves giving me a smile as she closes the curtain. I then turn to look at my dad.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

He nods putting on a smile that anyone could see through. "Fine, but we need to go."

I frown. "What?" I ask.

"I'm discharging you. Then we're leaving."

My mood brightens. "You and mum have made up?" I ask cheerfully.

He shakes his head sadly. "No. Just us too leaving." He said.

My eyes widen. Is this what I want? Maybe...I've always wanted a dad so maybe I can't have a mum and a dad. But who do I want to live with? Don't I get a say in this?

"Let's go!" He said before helping me out of bed and giving me the crutches that were lying against the wall.

Why is he acting so strangely. "But I'm not out of the robe!" I moan.

He sighs turning back and grabs my clothes from under the bed.

I nod before sitting back on the bed and pull off the robe after the curtain had been closed. I didn't want to think about where he was taking me. Was this child abduction? Taking your daughter away from her mother. "Guess we'll find out." I whisper to myself.

He rushes me through reception avoiding any questions. He was changed too had got changed when I did somewhere. It made us blend in more. Not like a nurse stealing a patient. Is that what this is? Kidnapping?

He takes me too a car which I jump in quickly because I can see the urgency. Someone is going to notice I'm missing and when they do they'll know who took me. He's trying to protect me. I know it may seem mad but he's doing it out of the goodness of his heart. I want to know my dad not be pushed away from him and if the only way to do it is to leave my mum then so be it. It's her fault for not telling me where my dad was. She deserves this. That's what I keep telling myself but it doesn't help I'm probably making her be worried sick. Just like the day when there was a fire at my school and I was inside and a paramedic got me out. Then...suddenly it came back to me. My dad was there too. He was looking right at me tears in his eyes. I felt like I knew him. Like he was a friend. It's weird I'd blanked out that memory until now. But it's back and I cam remember the fear and the flame and the heat. He was there like a guardian angel sent to watch over me. Keep me safe. Maybe this was the right thing to do...


	7. Thinking about the future

I sit on the sofa uncomfortably as my dad packs. I watch him wondering where we were going to go. It would probably be far away. But still in the UK I knew that it was impossible to get to another country without a passport. Maybe he would take me to Scotland that's far away. I don't know if I'm scared or happy. I'd be leaving my mum who'd cared for me all these years behind but she lied to me about my dad. I want to know my dad. If this is the only way I can do it then I will.

I watch as he comes into the room a suitcase behind him.

"Where are we going?" I ask him.

He smiles trying but looks slightly uncomfortable. He does have a plan doesn't he?

"Anywhere." He replies vaguely. "I'm thinking a small flat in a village in Scotland where no one would find you. We could change our names. You can pick." He says more enthusiastically.

I smile and nod even though I'm beginning to think that this was a bad idea.

I stand up and walk to his side and nod again. I don't have anything to say. No words could describe how I feel. I don't know how I feel anyway. It's a strange sort of sick feeling but at the same time I've got a buzz of excitement. My life has always been so boring and maybe this is my chance for some excitement.

"We need to leave now. Soon they'll realise you're missing and come looking for you." He says. "Then they'll look for me..." He adds grimly looking down at the ground. I can tell he's scared and feels stupid for taking me but I won't let him just give up on me now it's too late.

"Let's go then." I say because I know that he is starting to everything this which isn't a good idea. Sometimes you need to take risks.

I sit in the car and watch as my dad gets in. I try to focus my mind on anything but this rehearsing lines from a school play I did when I was younger.

"You ok?" He asks snapping me back to the present. I look over at my dad and plaster a smile on my face, nodding.

I turn back to the window and watch as the buildings fly past. Every time we stop at traffic lights I can tell he looks at me. Seeing right through my act. I'm pretending to be brave when really I'm weak like everyone else. In reality I'm scared of what's going to happen. Will we be found and I'll be given back to my mum and he'll be put in jail. Maybe we'll spend the next few years in a little flat in the country overlooking the sea. I would stand on our balcony and enjoy the breeze through my hair. Forgetting my past and then when I'm older I'll find my mum again and reunite my parents. That's my last wish. To reunite my parents. From what my dad said they used to make each other so happy and all I want is for them to be happy that's it. To grow up knowing I've made a difference to both their life's and having something I've always wanted. A happy family.

As we drive along the motorway I smile thinking about all this lovely stuff that's unlikely to happen. But it gives me comfort to think that my parents were once happy and I know I can make them happy again.

**There will be a sequel to this story which I will post soon. xxx thank you for your patients with all my stories I've had writers block and every time I'm about to write I end up on You Tube.**


End file.
